P'tit monstre
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Comment imaginez-vous une soirée entre Kagami, âgé de quelques années, et Aomine en baby-sitter ? Surprenante ? Je crois que c'est le mot ouais... [UA] [AoKaga] [Raiting T] [OS]


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! **

**Alors ça fait pas mal de temps *quoi ? seulement depuis début septembre ?! nan, vous déconnez...* que je parle de cet OS, alors le voilà enfin ! C'est un plaisir personnel que j'ai écrit... Parce que oui, j'adorerais avoir Aomine en baby-sitter (même si j'ai plus l'âge d'avoir un baby-sitter... snif...) ou Kagami à garder !.. Pas vous ? :3**

**Le raiting est T car... bah vous verrais bien durant la fic ! Sinon, je préviens que nous sommes dans un UA donc, même si j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères de Ao et Kaga, leur relation reste très différente de celle du manga ou encore de celle de "Un dernier plongeon"... Bon, en même temps, Kaga a 4 ans donc... xD**

**Hum, que dire d'autre ?... Histoire de vous retenir encore un peu... Ah oui, je vais très probablement faire une suite ! Lorsque j'aurais terminé "Un dernier plongeon" pour ne pas avoir trop de boulot...**

**Je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture ! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Les perso's ne sont pas de moi mais l'histoire si !**

**Auteur : Moi, et moi et moi et moi ! *si je me met à imiter Ao' on est pas sortis...***

* * *

><p>Aomine rabattit de nouveau sa capuche sur sa tête. Chose inutile car dans moins d'une minute, le vent la referait surement tomber pour la énième fois depuis que l'adolescent avait quitté sa maison.<p>

« -Fais chier… râla-t-il en accélérant le pas et en enfonçant ses mains bronzés dans les poches de son sweat. »

Non pas qu'il détestait la pluie, mais il trouvait juste très désagréable de sentir son jean devenir poisseux et son t-shirt coller à son torse. Et comme la pluie était la principale coupable de ce changement d'humidité sur ces vêtements, il n'aimait pas sortir par ce temps. Donc en fait, oui, il détestait la pluie…

Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une douche froide pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Et tant que son portefeuille était assuré d'être plein à la fin de la journée, il acceptait de passer la soirée trempé à garder ce gosse.

En effet, il était en route pour l'appartement d'une famille récemment installée au Japon, originaire d'Amérique, dont les parents s'absentaient ce soir et laissaient leur unique fils, âgé de 4 ans si ce n'est moins, seul.

La jeune mère avait, il y a de ça quelques jours, fait passer une annonce pour trouver un ou une baby-sitter pour la soirée et, en manque d'argent, Aomine avait sauté sur l'occasion et l'avait appelée.

Etant poli et respectueux durant l'appel, la femme lui avait rapidement fait confiance et accepté de lui laisser la charge de son fils.

Voilà pourquoi le lycéen se trouvait à courir sur le trottoir, une main tenant sa capuche et l'autre son téléphone – histoire de vérifier l'heure – vers l'immeuble qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il devait y être pour 19h30 environ et il était un peu plus de 19h20. Lui qui était parti tôt pour traîner dans les rues, loin de ses parents, le voilà à courir pour en rejoindre d'autres…

Il sourit à cette découverte idiote et entra dans le hall du bâtiment.

Il vérifia de nouveau l'heure. Devait-il arriver en avance ou en retard ? Ou pile à l'heure ?

« -Raah… Fais chier… »

Il se décida et prit l'ascenseur, s'avouant vaincu d'avance par les escaliers qu'il allait devoir prendre pour atteindre le 12ème étage…

Désormais devant la porte de ses employeurs d'un soir, il hésita de nouveau. Peut-être pouvait-il attendre quelques minutes dehors ?

« -Oh et puis merde hein ! Je suis là, je suis là. C'est tout, souffla-t-il pour se redonner contenance. »

Il sonna et attendit, légèrement stressé. C'était son premier vrai job après tout…

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs le salua. L'étudiant reconnu tout de suite la voix qu'il lui avait parlé au téléphone et la salua à son tour.

« -Ravi de te voir Aomine-kun. Entre, entre. »

Il obéit aussitôt et suivi la jeune femme dans le couloir. Elle lui fit rapidement visiter l'appartement, qui était petit mais richement décoré sans que cela soit trop. On reconnaissait le style occidental mais les habitants avaient apparemment un goût prononcé pour la modernité.

C'était très différent de chez lui mais Aomine ne détestait pas. Au contraire. Cette ambiance avait un petit quelque chose d'attirant.

Il fut stoppé dans son observation de l'habitation par l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux bordeaux et assez épineux. Il lui serra la main et se présenta comme étant le père du bambin qui serait sous la garde du bronzé. Ce dernier ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver que les deux parents étaient beaux et qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

Il plongea son regard son regard dans celui sanglant de l'autre homme et demanda

« -Où est votre fils en fait ?...

-Il dort, lui répondit le père.

-Oui, il était épuisé... compléta sa femme. Il a passé l'après-midi au parc et s'est endormi dans la voiture avant qu'on soit rentré.

-Ok.

-Il n'a d'ailleurs pas prit son bain. Pourrais-tu t'en charger s'il te plaît ?

-Ah… ou…oui, bien sur. »

Aomine commençait à regretter d'être ici, il pensait que le gosse serait nourri, lavé et prêt à dormir quand il arriverait, histoire qu'il ait juste à garder l'appartement en fait. Mais apparemment non, il allait devoir s'en occuper ! Il n'avait jamais fait ça lui ! S'occuper d'un gosse…

« -Tu pourras aussi utiliser la salle de bains pour toi si tu le souhaite, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

-Merci. »

Le père lui expliqua ensuite comment fonctionnait le four et d'autres ustensiles de la cuisine puis le couple quitta l'appartement. Le bleu répéta les dernières instructions de la jeune femme dans sa tête pour n'en oublier aucune.

Ne pas lui donner trop à manger, ne pas le coucher trop tard et faire attention à la température du bain. Cela devait-être ça…

Aomine avança dans le couloir et retira son sweat gelé qu'il jeta à travers le salon avant de s'étaler sur le canapé comme n'importe quel autre adolescent. Il s'étira ensuite en bailla puis vérifia l'heure : 19h54. Il irait réveiller le gamin dans un quart d'heure… Au moins. Il voulait un peu profiter d'une solitude avant.

Il se leva et partit en direction du bureau en se disant qu'il pourrait sûrement utiliser l'ordinateur, avant de s'arrêter quand il vit une porte que la mère n'avait pas ouvert lors de sa visite. Sûrement la chambre du petit, pensa le lycéen.

Soudainement curieux, il s'approcha et découvrit un dessin enfantin accroché. On pouvait lire dessus en lettres latines – et gribouillées – « Kagami Taiga ». Un animal était dessiné en dessous… Un zèbre. Ou un tigre… Une chose avec des rayures quoi, en conclut le bleu en entrouvrant le pan de bois.

Dans la chambre, il faisait entièrement noir. La porte laissait juste passer un trait de lumière qui se dirigeait directement sur le berceau de l'enfant. Enfin, sur son visage plutôt… Aomine le regarda remuer et commençait à gémir avant de comprendre qu'il allait le réveiller ! Il referma aussitôt la porte et attendit dehors en tendant l'oreille. Pas de cris ni de pleurs…

« -Fiou… Le con… soupira-t-il en s'insultant. »

Il s'éloigna alors de la chambre mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Pris d'une panique soudaine, il se précipita à l'intérieur et découvrit le bambin, debout dans son lit, qui essayait de passer au-dessus des barreaux pour récupérer ce qui semblait être un livre pour enfants.

« -Hep hep hep ! Fais attention, s'écria-t-il en récupérant le garçon qui allait basculer et tomber sur la moquette.

-Maieeeuh ! cria ce dernier en se débattant, voulant récupérer son jouet à tout prix.

-Stop ! Calme toi, c'est bon, tu vas l'avoir ton livre ! râla Aomine en posant Kagami à terre. »

Mais contre toute attente, le gosse ne se dirigea pas vers le fameux livre mais planta plutôt son regard rouge dans celui du lycéen.

« -T'es qui ?

-Euh… Je m'appelle Aomine Daiki…

-Ah… Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

-Pas vraiment non… ricana le bleu.

-Pou… pourquoi ? se mit à pleurnicher le rouge.

-Oy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Mais pleure pas ! »

L'ignorant totalement, Kagami laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette situation, Aomine écouta son instinct et fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

Le rouge s'arrêta quand il sentit deux larges mains entourer son corps et qu'il se sentit quitter le sol. Il regarda le bronzé en reniflant.

« -Je vais jouer avec toi ok ? souffla Aomine, soulagé de voir que le rouge avait cessé de pleurer. Mais tu vas pas pleurer comme une fille ok ?

-Hum… »

Aomine lui fit un sourire, espérant qu'il soit rassurant, puis emporta Kagami vers la salle de bains.

Il le posa sur le carrelage de la pièce et partit faire couler un bain, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid comme lui avait rappelé la mère du rouge.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et lui demanda de lever les bras afin de lui retirer son t-shirt. Le plus petit des deux s'exécuta, obéissant, en rigolant. Et alors que le vêtement atterrissait dans le panier de linge sale, Kagami commença à sauter partout.

« -Ao'ine ! s'écria-t-il, surexcité.

-Quoi ?

-Je peut avoir de la mousse ? »

Aomine stoppa le déshabillage et le regarda, étonné. Pourquoi s'excitait-il comme ça, se demanda-t-il en souriant.

« -S'il te plaît ! se rappela de dire le rouge en souriant…

-Hum, le taquina le plus grand, peut-être…

-Allez ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît… »

Kagami s'agrippa au t-shirt moite du bronzé et tira dessus au rythme de ses petits bonds tout en le suppliant. Devant ce spectacle amusant, Aomine rigola en posant la paume de sa main sur la petite tête du garçon avant de se lever et de vider la moitié d'une bouteille de savon sous le robinet de la baignoire.

Aussitôt, un petit tas de mousse se forma sur l'eau et continua de gonfler, sous le regard de Kagami qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Ouuaah !..

-Taiga, reviens ici, ordonna le bleu en sentant que le petit était prêt à sauter dans le peu d'eau qu'il y avait alors qu'il n'était pas entièrement nu. »

Quand le rouge revint devant lui, le bleu termina de lui enlever ses habits et le laissa ensuite aller dans son bain, rempli aux deux tiers et dont l'eau était recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de bulles. Il revérifia la température de l'eau puis, s'assit sur le rebord du bassin blanc pour pouvoir réagir rapidement si Kagami venait à mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Mais cela ne risquait pas d'arriver pour l'instant vu que le garçon était occupé à essayer d'attraper des bulles irisées. Sans succès. Et bien que cela semblait l'agacer, Aomine lui, s'amusait de la tête qu'il faisait à chaque bulles éclatées sans pouvoirs s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, Kagami abandonna et décida de punir ces détestables créatures rondes en tapant sur l'eau, dans l'espoir de toutes les éclater. Encore une fois, ce fut un misérable échec. Mais Aomine, trop occupé à regarder le rouge s'énerver tout seul, en avait oublié les risques et s'était fait arrosé. Et pas qu'un peu…

« -Oy… Taiga ! Fais gaffe, putain…

-Han ! T'as dit un gros mot ! ricana le petit, fier de son coup, quand il vit que le t-shirt de son nouvel ami était trempé.

-On s'en fout… Ch'uis tout mouillé maintenant…

-T'as encore dit un gros mot !

-Je peut t'en apprendre pleins si tu veux, répondit le bleu en cherchant une solution pour se débarrasser de l'humidité de ces habits.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Ouais, mais pas maintenant.

-Ooh, pleurnicha le gamin. Pourquoi ?...

-Parce que là, je suis trempé ! »

C'est alors qu'il se rappela ce que la mère de Kagami lui avait dit. Il pouvait lui aussi utiliser la salle de bains. Il retira alors son t-shirt trempé en se disant que le rouge était un garçon et que ce n'était donc pas étrange qu'il le voit torse nu…

Etonné, ledit garçon ne comprit pas et cru que le bleu voulait venir avec lui.

« -Tu viens prendre ton bain aussi ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! s'exclama Aomine en souriant.

-Ooh…

-Pourquoi t'es si déçu ? Y'a pas de place pour nous deux de toute façon.

-Je me lave avec Maman ! Et elle fait ta taille.

-Ah… répondit Aomine en ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir en le comparant avec une femme.

-Si tu me met sur tes genoux ou entre tes jambes, y'a de la place !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est de la péd… s'écria le bleu avant de s'arrêter de justesse. »

Si je prends mon bain avec lui, il ira le répéter tout fier à ses parents et je passerais pour un salaud de pédophile… pensa-t-il.

« -Taiga… Je peux pas venir me laver avec toi, c'est tout.

-Maieeuh ! Je veux me laver avec toi ! commença à s'énerver le rouge en se remettant à taper sur l'eau. »

Craignant de se faire de nouveau arrosé, le bleu se leva mais son pantalon se prit tous les éclaboussements provoqués par le petit. Aomine regarda donc, impuissant devant la petite tornade rouge, son jean s'assombrir et devenir lourd à cause de l'eau.

De son côté, Kagami continuait de taper sur l'eau et criant ses caprices.

Les tympans martyrisés et les habits trempés, Aomine s'avoua vaincu et finit par allumer le jet d'eau en le réglant sur froid. Il le dirigea ensuite vers le dos du petit qui cria en sentant le liquide trop froid par rapport à l'eau dans laquelle il baignait. Cela eu – au moins – le mérite de le faire arrêter son début de tsunami.

« -C'est pas un gamin de 4 ans qui va me foutre à poil ! râla gentiment Aomine en arrêtant de jet d'eau.

-J'ai même pas 4 ans d'abord ! s'exclama le petit en croisant les bras, boudeur.

-Ah ouais ? T'as quel âge alors ? demanda le bleu en retirant son jean.

-J'ai 3 ans ! fit-il, tout fier, en lui montrant sa main avec trois de ses doigts levés.

-Oooh… fit Aomine, faussement admiratif. »

Il poussa ensuite doucement le bambin pour pouvoir entrer dans l'eau tiède.

« -Et toi ? T'as quel âge ? demanda le rouge en lui faisant face, fièrement installé entre ses jambes.

-15.

-15 ans ?!

-Ouais. »

Le rouge le regarda, suspicieux et les yeux plissés, avant de s'admettre que oui, il était possible que le bleu ai 15 ans…

« -Pourquoi tu gardes ton slip ? finit-il par demander en remarquant que le bleu n'était pas nu comme lui.

« -C'est pas un slip ! s'offensa Aomine. C'est un boxer !

-C'est quoi la différence ? demanda le petit, ignorant totalement ce vocabulaire.

-Laisse tomber Taiga, ricana Aomine.

-Maieuh…

-Bon, on va pas rester trois milles ans dans cette baignoire, décida soudainement le lycéen en ignorant les jérémiades du garçon. Viens là que je te lave. »

Il s'empara d'une bouteille de gel douche alors que le rouge s'approchait de lui. Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre à lui frotter le dos, Kagami se retourna et lui mit son bras devant les yeux.

« -Regarde ! s'écria-t-il, tout fier.

-Quoi ? râla l'autre en se versant du savon dans les mains avant de frotter le ventre du garçon avec.

-T'as vu ? Je suis tombé toute à l'heure et j'ai saigné !

-Oooh, t'es un blessé de guerre alors ! le taquina Aomine.

-Ouais ! J'ai même pas eu mal en plus !

-Brave soldat va, continua le lycéen avant de regarder de plus près la fameuse blessure. »

Il y avait en effet une plaie mais rien de bien méchant. Le genre de blessure que tous les gamins de ce monde se sont fait au moins une fois. Mais si les parents de Kagami l'avait mis au lit aussitôt rentré comme ils l'avaient dit au bleu un peu plus tôt, ils n'avaient donc pas désinfecter la plaie… Le bronzé se rappela de le faire quand le rouge sera lavé et sec.

Aomine lava le reste du corps du garçon avant de lui faire un rapide shampoing.

« -Ao'ine… commença le rouge en regardant l'adolescent s'occuper de ses mèches rouges.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu te laves pas ?

-J'ai pas envie… avoua l'adolescent. »

Il termina en souriant mais Kagami l'observait toujours. Etrangement gêné, le bleu ne sut quoi ajouter, alors il misa sur l'humour…

« -Quoi ? Tu veux me laver ?

-Ouaaaais ! s'écria aussitôt le rouge en se levant et en venant poser ses petites mains pleines de mousse sur le torse de l'autre. »

Etonné, Aomine le regarda faire sans oser bouger. Il ne pensait pas que cette proposition lui ferait aussi plaisir mais si cela pouvait le rendre heureux quelques minutes…

« -Bon, tu m'en met pas dans les yeux ok ?

-Ouais ! »

Le rouge ne tenait plus en place, impatient d'imiter le bleu comme une petite fille aimait ressemblait à sa mère en se maquillant légèrement.

Aomine prit la bouteille de shampoing et en versa dans les mains du rouge, qu'il venait de joindre. L'adolescent baissa la tête et attendit.

« -T'es trop haut ! râla le garçon en essayant d'atteindre les cheveux de l'autre.

-Humpf, ricana ce dernier en se courbant un peu plus.

-Encore, ordonna Kagami de sa petite voix. »

Aomine sourit puis se baissa de nouveau, ignorant la légère douleur qui commençaient à naître aux creux de ses reins. Le rouge ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps alors il supporterait d'être plié en deux quelques minutes.

« -Encore ! exigea une nouvelle fois le gamin.

-T'es sûr d'avoir 3 ans Taiga ? se moqua le bronzé en obéissant, malgré la douleur.

-Encore ! répéta ledit Taiga en rigolant. »

S'il l'obéissait pour la troisième fois, Aomine finirait la tête entre ses jambes ! Il entendit alors le rire enfantin et comprit que son protégé d'un soir s'amusait de le voir lui obéir aussi facilement.

Relevant la tête, il voulut l'effrayer en fronçant les sourcils mais voir la petite bouille fendue d'un sourire lui fit oublié sa semi-colère et il se sentit incapable d'élever la voix face au petit tigre.

C'est mauvais tout ça, pensa-t-il en se sentant rougir sans savoir pourquoi.

« -Taiga, fit-il en chassant le sang de son visage, on va sortir.

-Naaaaan ! Je t'ai pas lavé ! se lamenta le petit.

-Fallait pas faire le couillon, remarqua le lycéen en lui tirant malicieusement la langue.

-S'il te plaît… supplia le rouge en gémissant, en ne remarquant même pas l'insulte qu'il pourrait ajouter à son vocabulaire.

-Nan.

-Je fais plus de bêtises, promis… »

Aomine allait de nouveau répondre négativement mais il commit l'erreur de regarder le rouge dans les yeux. Il fut aussitôt pris de doute quand il vit les yeux sanguins pleins d'espoir, qui menaçaient de laisser couler de grosses larmes.

Cédant devant ce gamin incroyable, Aomine baissa la tête en silence tout en disant qu'aussitôt ses cheveux lavés, ils sortiraient de cette foutue baignoire !

Kagami se montra très sérieux dans sa tâche et très appliqué. A tel point que le bleu le trouva mignon et qu'il dut se forcer à ne pas relever sa tête pour voir celle du rouge.

Les petites mains étalaient le shampoing et leurs doigts s'occupaient de le faire mousser, tout en surveillant que rien n'atteigne les yeux du lycéen.

« -Voilààà ! s'écria le rouge, fier de lui, après quelques minutes de silence. »

Aomine releva donc la tête et regarda le rouge en souriant.

« -C'est bon ? T'es content maintenant ?

-Oui ! rigola le rouge en se rasseyant dans l'eau tiède. »

Le bleu alluma alors le pommeau de douche et rinça ses cheveux après avoir fait de même avec le corps du rouge. Il sortit ensuite du bain, rapidement suivi de Kagami, alors que l'eau se vidait en formant une ridicule tornade mousseuse qui semblait cependant beaucoup plaire au garçon.

Aomine profita que ce dernier soit en train de s'émerveiller devant ce truc pour se sécher et retirer son boxer, avant de passer une serviette autour de sa taille.

« -Taiga, l'appela-t-il, viens là. »

Le nommé s'exécuta et vint se poster devant le bleu qui s'était agenouillé sur le tapis de bain pour être, approximativement, à la hauteur du gamin.

Il sécha le petit corps à l'aide d'une serviette avant de frotter rapidement sa tignasse rousse en recouvrant la totalité de la tête avec le bout de tissu spongieux, faisant ainsi rigoler celui qui était en dessus.

« -Il est où mon pyjama ? demanda le rouge, quand il fut entièrement sec.

-Ah euh… Bonne question ça… souffla le lycéen en se relevant et en regardant dans la pièce carrelée.

-Je sais où c'est ! s'écria soudainement le rouge en s'enfuyant en courant de la salle de bains, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie.

-Oy Taig… s'écria Aomine avant d'abandonner. »

Heureusement pour lui, le rouge revint rapidement avec un haut et un bas de pyjama qui n'étaient absolument pas assortis mais qui feraient très bien l'affaire, selon l'adolescent.

Il aida le petit à enfiler les deux vêtements avant de se rappeler de la petite blessure qui n'avait pas été désinfectée.

« -Bouges pas Taiga, fit-il en ouvrant une armoire accrochée à un mur. »

Il farfouille parmi les deux étagères avant de tomber sur le tube de désinfectant. Il tenta de s'en emparer mais étant tout au fond, le lycéen dut pousser, sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, quelques boites dont une tomba sur le sol.

Il referma les deux portes du placard avant de retourner auprès du rouge, qui avait récupéré la boite précédemment tombée, et qui regardait à l'intérieur d'un œil curieux.

« -Taiga, lâches ça et montres-moi ta blessure.

-Ao'ine, commença le rouge en sortant une des choses de ce que contenait la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'est un médicament ça ?

-J'en sais rien, râla ledit Ao'ine en ne regardant pas ce que le petit tenait dans les mains mais en s'affairant plutôt à asperger sa plaie.

-Aïe ! s'écria le rouge en sursauta sous le jet médicinal. Regarde Ao'ine, c'est joli ! Ça brille ! »

Aomine leva les yeux vers ce que lui tendait le rouge en soufflant d'avance ;

« -Oui, oui, c'est très jol… Mais Taiga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?! s'étrangla-t-il en reconnaissant un préservatif dans la petite main du rouge.

-Bah quoi ? C'est beau !

-Donnes moi ça, Taiga, ordonna le bleu en récupérant la boîte ainsi que les autres paquets éparpillés sur le sol.

-Nan ! Je veux le garder !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est joli… fit en souriant le gamin en jouant avec la lumière sur le paquet. »

Aomine le regarda, en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire là tout de suite. Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il y est ça dans cette famille, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Les deux parents étaient jeunes, beaux et n'avaient qu'un enfant… Mais de là à le mettre à la portée de ce fameux enfant.

Quoique, se dit Aomine, la boîte n'était pas à sa portée justement. C'est moi qui l'ai retiré du fond du placard.

Il était là, debout devant un gamin de 3 ans et un préservatif, à se demander ce qu'il devait faire ou dire quand, heureusement pour lui, le rouge se lassa de ce petit carrée brillant et l'abandonna sur le tapis de bains.

Aomine sauta sur l'occasion et s'empara discrètement de la chose avant de la ranger puis de remettre la boîte à sa place. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna sur le qui-vive et regarda dans le couloir avant de sursauter en réentendant le fameux bruit, provenant de ses pieds.

Baissant les yeux, il tomba sur Kagami, un léger sourire sur le visage et une main sur son ventre, assis devant lui.

« -Ao'ine, j'ai faim, expliqua le rouge en souriant de plus belle, fier de l'effet qu'il faisait sur le bleu.

-Pfu ! se vexa le lycéen en reconnaissant des gargouillements. Au lieu de faire le con, viens dans la cuisine. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle spacieuse qui n'était séparée du salon que par une sorte de table haute. Aomine aida l'autre à grimper sur une des chaises plutôt élevée pour ce dernier puis partit ouvrir le frigo.

Lui et la cuisine… Il soupira en refermant l'objet et se retourna pour demander :

« -Des pattes, ça te va ?

-Ouais ! s'écria le rouge. »

Le bleu chercha quelques instants une casserole puis, une fois trouvée, y versa de l'eau avant de la saler. Il posa ensuite le récipient sur la plaque chauffant réglée au maximum – lui aussi avait faim – avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté du gosse.

Ce dernier le regarda dans sa totalité avant de pouffer malicieusement.

« -Quoi ? demanda Aomine.

-T'es tout nu… continua de ricaner Kagami.

-Quoi ?! répéta le bleu, mais plus par étonnement cette fois-ci. »

Il se regarda et remarqua que sa serviette s'était dénouée au niveau de sa hanche, cachant encore son intimité mais laissant clairement comprendre qu'il était nu.

"-Restes là et bouges pas ok ? s'écria-t-il en retournant dans la salle de bains alors qu'un "D'accord !" amusé lui parvenait de la cuisine."

Il chercha rapidement parmi le bordel - que lui et Kagami avaient fait - ses vêtements et soupira quand il les récupéra. Il allait devoir remettre ces trucs gelés et trempés ?!...

Réprimant un frisson - de froid ou de dégoût - alors qu'il enfilait son caleçon, il entendit un cri parvenir de la cuisine.

"-Ao'ineee !

-Quoi ?!"

Il sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain, jean dans les mains, et s'élança, paniqué, vers la cuisine. Il avait laissé le petit sur une chaise haute à côté d'une casserole emplie d'eau bouillante ! Quel crétin !

Il dérapa sur le parquet du salon et se rattrapa rapidement au canapé. Il tomba dessus plutôt.

"-Taiga ?... appela-t-il, allongé de façon étrange sur le fauteil.

-Ouiii !

-Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça, putain ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement en colère, quand il entendit le ton joyeux de son protégé."

Il se releva du canapé et repartit plus calmement. Il était en colère mais ce n'était dû qu'à de la peur.

Il avait eu peur pour Kagami...

Cette révélation le chamboula quelques instants, et Kagami le regarda bizarrement, lui et son caleçon.

"-Bon, pourquoi t'as crié, p'tit monstre ?"

Ledit monstre se contenta de montrer du doigt la casserole d'eau, en essayant de retenir un rire, qui débordait bruyamment.

"-Et merde ! s'écria Aomine en s'élança vers l'objet fumant, alors que derrière lui, Kagami semblait beaucoup s'amuser."

Continuant de jurer inconsciemment, le bronzé finit par verser la moitié de l'eau bouillante dans le lavabo avant de nettoyer les plaques chauffantes, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se brûler.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, éponge dans une main et casserole dans l'autre, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Les pattes furent plongées dans l'eau et Aomine resta à côté jusqu'à la fin de leur cuisson.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, l'adolescent versa le repas dans deux assiettes et tendit la moins remplie au tigre. Elle fut terminée tellement vite que le bleu se sentit obligé de donner un peu de la sienne à Kagami, pensant qu'il avait été égoïste... Mais même après avoir ingurgité une assiette et demi, Kagami avait toujours faim et essayait de faire passer le message de façon discrète...

"-Ao'ine...

-Hum ? répondit l'interpellé en avalant la dernière bouchée de son plat.

-Je peut encore en avoir ?

-T'as_encore_ faim ?!

-Moui..."

Devant la petite moue du rouge, le bleu sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps alors il préféra détourner le regard et mettre les assiettes dans le lavabo, avant de les frotter avec une éponge pleine de mousse, histoire d'avoir l'air occupé.

"-Ao'ineeee, geignit le garçon. J'ai faim...

-C'est parce que tu as mangé trop vite.

-Nan !

-…

-Maman me fait plus à manger !

-Oui mais je suis pas ta mère !

-Maieuh...

-Et en plus, elle m'a dit de pas te faire trop manger... souffla-t-il."

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent trop lentement pour le bleu, peiné pour le rouge qui semblait visiblement affamé, et trop silencieusement aussi... C'était étrange de savoir que Kagami était silencieux.

C'était étrange d'avoir l'impression de si bien le connaître aussi, alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Lorsque la vaisselle fut terminée, Aomine se retourna et fit face au rouge, s'attendant à le voir en train de bouder pour ne pas avoir eu autant de nourriture qu'il le voulait, mais il n'en fut rien. Le bronzé fit tomber sa tête sur le coté sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire attendri sur le visage...

Le bambin s'était endormi sur la table, la tête posée sur ses petits bras, étendus devant lui.

"-J'te jure, souffla mi-amusé mi-attendri l'adolescent en le prenant le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras. Allez bonhomme."

Il sortit de la cuisine et traversa l'appartement pour retourner dans la chambre du paquet qu'il portait actuellement. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs recroquevillé dans ses bras, et Aomine dut se faire douleur pour le mettre dans son lit.

C'est qu'il avait l'air bien dans ses bras ! Le souffle régulier et le visage paisible...

Mais bon, le tigre pesait quand même son poids et finalement, Aomine l'allongea sous ses couvertures. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, il fut prit d'un élan de tendresse imprévu et avant de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, il se pencha et embrassa le garçon sur le front.

Ce ne fut que pendant le rangement de la salle de bain - et après avoir enfin remis son pantalon ! - qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il se mit à rougir violemment.

Il passa ensuite le reste de la soirée à ranger l'appartement, ou du moins, ce que lui avait dérangé, puis finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, l'esprit envahi d'un petit garçon turbulent aux cheveux rouges.

* * *

><p>"-Je sors ! cria Kagami en claquant la porte, sans laisser à sa mère le temps de répondre."<p>

Il venait à peine de rentrer des Etats-Unis que sa mère le gavait... Il savait que le divorce s'était mal passé pour elle mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir le séquestrer dans sa chambre pour deux jours, sous peine que le décalage horaire l'avait épuisé... Même si c'était un peu le cas.

Mais là, le rouge se foutait royalement qu'il soit fatigué.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 Août, soit l'anniversaire d'Aomine, et il ne voulait pas simplement l'appeler pour le lui souhaiter.

Non, il devait le voir. Et pas que pour lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire... Cela faisait 2 mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu et cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du bronzé. Mais dire, en tant que jeune adolescent de 15 ans qu'il était, qu'il était amoureux d'un adulte de 26 ans - homme en plus ! - se révélait être une chose difficile. Cela faisait maintenant onze as qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils se fréquentaient… Leur relation en était devenue presque fusionnelle.

Mais Kagami n'était pas du genre à garder ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il devait parler... Alors pourquoi pas au principal intéressé ?

Enfonçant des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il laissa le stress naissant se dissimuler derrière les voix assourdissantes des rappeurs américains et avança, sac de sport sous le bras, jusqu'au gymnase qu'il fréquentait depuis temps. Le gymnase dans lequel travaillait Aomine.

Il poussa la porte, entra dans les vestiaires et s'y changea, enfilant un jogging et un débardeur. Tenue simple mais confortable. L'estomac tordu par l'angoisse de revoir Aomine, il se dirigea néanmoins vers la plus grande salle du bâtiment, dans laquelle ce dernier devait se trouver.

Et c'était effectivement le cas.

Entouré de plusieurs jeunes, eux aussi en tenues de sports, et sifflet à la bouche, il rythmait leur course autour du terrain. L'entraînement venait apparemment de commencer, pour n'en être qu'à l'échauffement.

Kagami s'adossa au mur, mains cachées derrière son dos pour dissimuler le paquet cadeau et attendit que le coach bronzé le remarque.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Aomine, ayant tout de suite reconnut la chevelure écarlate du tigre, siffla deux bruyants coups dans son sifflet, annonçant ainsi une courte pause et s'avança vers l'adolescent.

"-Yo Taiga !

-Daiki, répondit simplement le rouge en s'avançant vers lui, se retenant de rougir devant le sourire du bleu.

-Je pensais que tu rentrais que dans quelques jours !

-Dis que t'es pas content de me voir oui !

-Mais pas du tout ! Tu m'as manqué, p'tit monstre ! s'écria joyeusement Aomine en lui coinçant la tête sous l'aisselle et en lui frottant le cuir chevelu de son poing."

Tentant de se dégager du geste d'affection du bleu, Kagami fit tomber le paquet qu'il tenait et cela attira l'attention du coach, soudainement curieux.

"-Oy, c'est quoi ?

-C'est... our...oi, souffla Kagami, les joues roses.

-Pour moi ? Pourquoi ? demanda étonné Aomine en récupérant le paquet.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? s'écria Kagami."

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que tout le gymnase les regardait. Les quelques filles lui jetaient un regard jaloux et les mecs, eux, semblaient beaucoup s'amuser...

"-Bon anniversaire... chuchota finalement Kagami, le regard rivé sur le sol qui avait apparemment l'air très intéressant.

-Taiga..."

Aomine remercia silencieusement le rouge de ne pas le regarder : ses joues se seraient encore plus assombries si Kagami avait remarqué leur changement de couleur. Il bégaya un remerciement un peu nul ce qui lui attira une réplique moqueuse du rouge, mais ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre était heureux de ces retrouvailles.

"-Bon, tu l'ouvres ? demanda Kagami en désignant le paquet du menton."

Aomine s'exécuta aussitôt et sortit de la boite un large t-shirt bleu roi sur lequel était écrit "The best" avec une flèche désignant le haut du vêtement.

"-Tu l'admets enfin ! s'écria Aomine en rigolant.

-Humpf... grogna Kagami, en se grattant la joue dans l'espoir de cacher sa gêne."

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de discutions inutiles mais plaisantes, Kagami se décida à demander de parler au bleu en tête à tête. Mais Aomine fut plus rapide.

"-Taiga, fit-il en plongeant son regard marin que l'interpellé connaissait depuis maintenant onze ans. Il faut que je te parle."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'envisage vraiment de faire une suite donc si en plus, elle est demandée, elle sera là plus vite que je ne le prévois... N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS dans de p'tites (ou longues, à vous de voir xD) review's. Parce qu'elles font toujours plaisir ! <strong>

**En espérant que cet OS vous a plu ! A très vite si vous suivez "Un dernier plongeon" (le chapitre arrive le week-end prochain normalement) ou à dans un peu plus de temps si ce n'est pas le cas ! ;)**

**Gros bisoux à tous et merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire cet OS !**


End file.
